The morning after
by tlynnwords
Summary: Smutty, fluffy one shot set the morning after Emma and Killian's first night together. Set in his room at Granny's. Previously posted on my Tumblr, thought I'd bring it here :)


Emma woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window and the smell of fresh coffee in the air. She felt deliciously sore in all the right places and a smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the events of the night before. Killian's mouth on her lips, her breasts, her, well … his mouth had been everywhere. Emma sighed and stretched out in the bed and was surprised to find the spot next to her empty. She sat up and the sheet fell to her lap.

"Good morning, my princess," Killian said softly from his chair in the corner of the room. He stood up and picked up a steaming mug from the desk. To Emma's surprise and delight he was still naked and she couldn't take her eyes off him as he crossed the room. He placed the mug in her hand and settled himself on the bed next to her. "Glad to see you finally awoke, I was beginning to worry that you had been placed under a sleeping curse."

"Oh, ha, ha," she said rolling her eyes and taking a sip of the coffee. Just a little bit of sugar, as far as she remembered she had only had coffee with him once but he remembered how she took it. Of course he did. He was always paying attention to her and what she wanted. "Where'd you get the coffee?"

"Granny supplies each room with these devices that make a small pot. I figured you might want to have a cup when you finally woke up," he explained. She took another sip and put the mug down on the small table beside the bed.

"Well, if I slept too long it's only because _someone_ kept me up all night," she teased. She hadn't bothered to pull the sheet up to cover herself and she was glad she didn't. Killian eyes dropped to her breasts and he licked his lips.

"Is that so?" he said, his hand cupped her left breast and his thumb began to slowly rub her nipple. "What sort of scoundrel would do such a thing?" Her body responded to him instantly. Her nipples hardened and her back arched, begging for more. He lowered his mouth to her other breast and leisurely circled her sensitive peak.

"Mmmm … one who knew what he was doing." Emma placed both her hands on the back of Killian's neck and pulled him so that he was on top of her. The sheet ley between them but she could already feel that his body was responding to her as well. She gasped when his teeth nipped her on one side just as he pinched her between thumb and forefinger on the other. His tongue left a damp trail up her chest until his mouth found her throat and sucked. She vaguely thought that he was probably going to leave a mark but she couldn't seem to care because the sensation was driving her wild. He pushed the sheet to the side and his hand found her wetness.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he breathed, breaking away from her throat to gaze at her admiringly. Her hips moved instinctively and now two of Killian's fingers were now coated with her desire. Much to her dismay he withdrew them and brought them to his mouth to lick. "I've barely touched you and you're already wet and wanting." He slowly put the fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, savoring the taste of her. Watching him do that made Emma feel another flood of desire pool at her center.

"I'm not the only one wanting, Captain," Emma replied. She reached for his cock and found him hard and warm. She wiped the pre-cum from the tip and followed Killian's lead by bringing her finger to her mouth and licking it off.

"Temptress," he accused her.

She gave him a wide eyed, innocent look and slowly removed her finger from her mouth. Her hand returned to his hardness and she gripped him gently and slowly began stroking him. Killian closed his eyes and moaned. Emma was enjoying the effect she was having on him – her pirate rarely ever lost control but she could almost feel him letting it slip away. She felt empowered and sexy and while she stroked him with one hand her other hand slipped between her thighs and her fingers brushed over her sensitive clit. She let out a soft moan of her own and Killian's eyes flew open.

"That's a good girl," he growled. He didn't take his eyes off her wetness but his hand circled the wrist that was stroking him and stopped her. "Unlike you I need some recovery after I am spent and I mean to come when I am sheathed firmly inside you."

Emma opened her mouth to protest but Killian was too quick. His mouth crashed down onto hers and his tongue swept into her mouth. Emma released him from her grasp and tried her best to pull him into her aching heat. She let out a frustrated whine when she felt him holding back.

"Patience, love," he said and planted a kiss on her nose. "You started something a moment ago and I'd like for you to continue."

"You told me to stop!" she protested.

"I told you to stop touching me," he said, "not to stop touching yourself. I'd like to see how you please yourself, Swan." She suddenly felt shy. Emma was no prude but she had never done anything quite this intimate with a man before. Especially not the morning after their first time together.

"Killian, I don't think I can," she said meekly. He looked at her for long moment.

"Tell me, love," he started, "why did you start touching yourself?"

"Seriously?" she said. "Guess."

"Because you felt in control," he said. Open book, she had almost forgotten. "I want you to be in control of your own desire, Emma. I want you to show me how you touch yourself so know the best way to draw out your pleasure."

"You've already done that," she said and she shifted beneath him so that he was positioned directly at her core. One thrust and he would be buried inside her, stretching her.

"Oh, Emma," Killian's voice was ragged and she was pleased to see that their current position was distracting him. She angled her hips slightly upward and felt his tip slide into her. He pulled back and she set her mouth into a firm pout. "If you insist I'll happily fuck you until we both are sated but I'd love nothing more than for you to show me your secrets."

At those words Emma changed her mind. Part of her just wanted to make him happy and part of her just wanted to see if it was possible for him to draw an even more intense orgasm from her.

"Alright, you win," she said and she pushed his shoulders back until he was kneeling on the bed in front of her. She placed her hand back where it had been and hurriedly rubbed her clit until she felt the beginning of her orgasm forming.

"Close your eyes, Swan," Killian instructed. She did as she was told. "It's not a race. Tell me, what do you think about when you touch yourself?"

"You," she sighed. He fingers slowed their pace and she took a deep breath in. "I imagined what it would be like when we finally made love."

"For how long?" Emma felt the bed move and she knew Killian got up. A moment later she felt something against her mouth. It was the rose that he had given her the previous night when they went out to dinner. He always brought her a single red rose.

"Since we kissed," she lied.

"Not before?" He moved the rose lower and ran it over one nipple and then the other. The petals felt deliciously cool against her burning skin.

"I thought about you when I first returned to Storybrooke," she dipped two of her fingers into her wetness and let out a soft _oh_ and she heard Killian take a quick breath.

"I thought about you, Emma," he said, his voice low and husky. "You are all I can bloody think about ever since I met you. I imagined how your golden hair would tumble over your shoulders when you threw your head back in ecstasy and how my name would sound when it fell from your mouth as you came undone for me."

His words were too much. Emma added a third finger and rubbed her thumb against her clit. She knew that Killian was watching her every move and she spread her thighs wide so he could enjoy the view. He brushed the rose over her stomach.

"I spent nights awake dreaming what you would taste like and wondering the sounds you would make when you let pleasure take hold of your body. I wondered if I would ever be such a lucky man to deserve you."

"Killian, please," Emma whimpered. The rose moved to her inner thigh.

"What, darling?" Killian's voice was heavy. "What do you need?"

"I need _you_ to touch me," she pleaded. And that was all it took. The rose was replaced by Killian's mouth and he was nipping at the delicate skin on her inner thigh. Frustrated, Emma placed both hands in his hair and pulled his mouth to her center. "No … here."

She nearly yelped when Killian finally took her not-so-subtle hint and plunged his tongue inside her. Her hips betrayed her and started grinding against his face. His tongue traveled to her sensitive clit and started doing wicked circles. Emma pulled a pillow over her face to muffle her cries as he drew out her exquisite orgasm.

Before she had even come down from the delicious high she felt Killian positioning himself at her core. Once again she felt the tip of his hardness enter her and her hands went desperately to his shoulders to try and pull him into her. But once again Killian held back.

"I want you to know that I love you, Emma Swan," he said. Her eyes met his as he said the words. She had always longed to hear someone tell her first and now Killian had fulfilled another fantasy of hers. "I am forever yours, my lady."

She went to speak but Killian didn't let her get a reply out before he thrust deep inside her. She was unable to form words for the next few minutes as his cock buried deep within her over and over again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and angled her hips to pull him even deeper and this time the pillow didn't stifle her moans as she felt herself tighten around him and she found her release again. Her orgasm triggered his and he collapsed on top of her, his weight pushing her into the mattress.

They lay there for a few moments and she could feel him softening inside her. When he finally slipped out Emma let out another moan and he grinned at her.

"The reality of you far exceeds any fantasy I ever had," he said, brushing a kiss against her lips. She smiled. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy.

"Likewise," she said. She laid her head back with a contented sigh. Suddenly she remembered the words he had said. "Killian, can you tell me again?"

"Tell you what? That you are magnificent?"

"No, the other thing."

He cupped her face with his hand and she felt all the emotion in his gaze. "I love you," he said simply.

She moved in for a tender kiss. "I love you, too, Killian."

He smiled and Emma thought that she had never seen that smile from him before. It was filled with pure love and happiness and she wondered if he saw the same from hers.

"Come on, love," he said, planting another quick kiss on her lips. "Let's get cleaned up and get some breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm famished."

She couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
